darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Janice Nall
Janice Nall... Janice, how could a name so ordinary, so common, be so beautiful, could resonate on the tongue, resonate in the ears? I didn't even think Janice was a Twi'lek name, it's a Human name, and yet Janice is so wonderfully exotic. Just hearing her speak Huttese in that gentle accent makes me dizzy. Hopefully, this article I'm writing about her on Darthipedia will be the definitive galactic reference for all things Janice Nall related. Someday I hope to introduce myself to her, and I know she'll be impressed with the research I've done, and all the work it took to compile all of her personal information into one convenient place. Dare I even hope it would bring a smile to her luscious green lips? A charming laugh? Just to hear her speak my name... oh, just once. Janice! Can't you see we were destined to meet? To be together! Centaxday Watched her arrive at her droid shop on my way to school. She works regular business hours, but always arrives early to clean the place up. For galactic posterity, note Janice Nall is very neat and tidy and very punctual. She looked so perfect today! Clothes, makeup, lekku delicately arranged. She must get up very early in the morning... what a shame it would be, to spend a wonderful night with her warm body pressed up tight against me, only to wake up and have her gone, oh, gone for her workday, her daily grind. I'd be so lonely, I'd probably send her text messages all day! Even during math tests. OMG that reminds me, big math test today, and I didn't even study. Spent most of last night trying to access the securicam feeds for Taris Upper City and get close-up vids that I could attach to this article. *ugh* No luck. My mom said she got a call from the police, so I had to stop. Taungsday Stupid math test. Got through the basic stuff OK, but they threw in some trick question about hyperspace navigation. That's a different set of physical laws, it shouldn't count. *waaagh* I was so upset I was even thinking about maybe going into Janice's shop and telling her all about it. Something tells me she'd understand, even if she doesn't know who I am yet or anything. But instead I just waited outside, trembling, on the verge of tears, hating myself... why, why can't I go inside? Don't think she saw me out there... she was selling a utility droid to some Ithorian. Hope she made a lot of money. I love you, Janice Nall! Benduday This morning Mom was complaining about the mess in our apartment, and I couldn't believe my ears when she suggested we get a cleaning droid. I said, yes, yes, yes, I know exactly where to get one! I'll go get one for you! Just give me the credits, and this droid shop downtown can sell whatever you need! By the way, her shop's called "Droids by Janice," and it's in the big Upper City square across from the hospital. I think Mom got a little startled, because I was acting really excited and kinda jumping up and down, and she never gave me the credits... but she said she'd talk it over with Dad, so maybe... maybe, maybe I'll get to visit after all, and it'd be a perfect excuse to meet her! Saw her today through the window at school. Time just stood still. She just looked so perfect... oh, and her pants were so tight they just clung to her body... I know I shouldn't notice things like that, since she's probably ten or twelve years older than me... but the way she walked, I just couldn't help it. Oh, and did I mention her lekku aren't green like the rest of her skin? They're a kind of brilliant red... I'd always thought that was makeup or tattoo, but I read in a biology book that sometimes lekku tips change color. That's so cool! Oh, I wonder what they feel like... well, I wonder what all of her feels like. Wait, no, Janice might read this someday. Janice, I'm sorry! Don't think I'm some kind of pervert or anything! I can be the perfect gentleman for you, for only you. When we're together, everything will be OK. Um... anyway, I watched her for a while outside the window, then I snapped out of it because everybody was giggling, and it turns out the teacher had been asking me some question about Tarisian history and calling my name for a minute. I was really embarrassed... but then I started thinking, maybe someday I'll tell that story to Janice, after we're married, and we'll share a big laugh. Centaxday OMG found out where Janice lives. I really did this time, not like the time last month when I followed her to the Lower City, but it just turned out she was buying some droid parts from some creepy guy (probably part of the black market). This time I managed to get inside her apartment block because the door stayed open long enough, because there were these two guys having a conversation in the doorway. I was so nervous, my stomach was all fluttery, but I stayed just out of her sight until she got to her room, 708 on level 5. I guess the securicams caught me wandering around, because a guard grabbed me by the wrist and asked me what I was doing there. I just played it off like I thought it was my apartment block and I'd gotten mixed up. He threw me out, but didn't seem too mad. Anyway, the only windows in Janice's unit are outward-facing, so I didn't get a look inside... but I checked the public directories, and there's only one occupant in that room receiving messages or deliveries, so now I know she's not married or living with anybody. Or maybe not... I guess some couples got split up during the Mandalorian invasion, or at least that's what Mom says. No, I don't care, she's all by herself in that apartment, just waiting for someone like me to help her feel secure and warm. I reminded Mom about the cleaning droid today, but she just kinda ignored me. Don't want to mention it too much, or Mom will get suspicious. Zhellday Wow, my school has a sports annex right across the street from Janice's apartment block! If I can get inside, I'll be able to use a holocam to look through her window anytime. But the annex is only accessible to varsity athletes... I've never tried out for sports before, but I've got to try. Wish me luck, OK? Hey, Janice, when we finally meet in person, I'll be fit and trim and strong just for you! Benduday Finally got out of the hospital... muscles are still sore, bruises sting, and the doctor says the duracast won't come off until next week. Maybe I should've tried out for swimming instead. Primeday Damn! The holocam I planted before my tryout must've been confiscated. I'm getting nothing but darkness on the feed. What is love, really? When I finally talk to Janice, should I tell her I love her right away, or put it off... because wouldn't it be weirder if I don't tell her until, like, a week later? I know I have to meet her, and I know I have to tell her "I love you," but if they happen on the same day, I'm doomed. Utterly doomed. She sold a labor droid today. Business is doing well. Maybe I could apply to work part-time at her shop? That way we could become friends first, then I could just pretend like I fell in love more gradually... Centaxday Just re-read my last entry. I see where I went wrong, I had it backwards! First I tell her I love her, then we meet face to face! I know, I know, how is that possible? That's why it never occurred to me. But there's a way! Now that I know her address, I can send her "secret admirer" gifts and little notes... maybe even send her a link to this article. What gifts, what gifts... sometimes she wears a little head-chain with a gem, maybe I could get her some matching earrings or something. Or something more practical, like high-end droid parts? Janice is always such a practical person. I guess that's why I love her. She's not some flighty dancer in a club, like the ones my dad's always going to. Janice is so real, so honest... and yet below those tight pants, I know her green skin must be so smooth, her body so perfect to touch. I know we'd be a perfect match, me with my wild fancies and dreams, her with her practicality and down-to-earth personality. But, my darling Janice, once I have you... what ever will I dream about then? All my dreams will have come true. Love you forever! Gotta go to study hall now. More pending... Category:Businesspeople Category:Females Category:People that cannot be categorized Category:Twi'leks Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn